GW, meet LOTR! now let the games begin
by phishi
Summary: ummm......the gw boys become the members of the fellowship in lotr....and yes, the sm girls (at least usagi) are in there! just read to find out.....and review to tell me if it's worth finishing! ^_^


AN: This is meant to be messed up!!!!! It's not meant to be intelligent in any way, shape or form! So if you don't feel like reading something stupidly funny, then get out now! :) Disclaimer: DISCLAIMERS ARE 33333333\/1L!!!!!!!! Chapter 1: The Beginning (sorry, I know it's corny....) "HIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Hiiro stopped and shuddered at the screech. He quickly turned to his friends and yelled "RU...." but stopped short when he realized that the four were already tearing down the street. "HIIRO!!! You stubborn boy! Stop this minute!" Relena's squawking, snotty voice called. Hearing how close she was getting, he decided he'd better get going. and fast. "Wait up guys!!" he yelled, leaving Relena to eat his dust. Relena pulled up in her *awesome* (AN: barf!) pink limo to where the boys had previously been. "Why do you run from me Hiiro? I will get you Hiiro Yui! I don't care what I have to do, YOU WILL BE MINE!!!" When she opened her eyes from her tortured scream, she was startled by a strange, dark figure standing in front of her. "Who...who...who are you?" she stuttered out, blinking back tears. "I am.....7H3 3\/!L |)U|)3*!!!" he said, as he spread his hands above his head, fingers spread out, legs spread apart, and head bowed. (AN: think of a pose Largo of megatokyo would do.) "The.....EVIL DUDE?" Relena asked, striking his pose. "NO!" he barked. "I'm 7H3 3\/!L |)u|)3. Did you know that you must NEVER copy my pose?? The 3\/!L 0|\|3 asked, giving her a death glare that almost rivaled Hiiro's. Almost. But Relena wasn't so scared. After all, she had withstood Hiiro's patented Glares and death threats nearly every day for 4 years! Maybe there WAS a reason she stalked him..... "How could I know when you never told me? And what kind of name is EVIL DUDE??" she said, immediately switching from her scared-deer-caught-in-the- headlights manner to her usually, spoiled, bratty, snotty self. The 3\/!L |)U|)3 cried out in exasperation, "FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!! IT'S 3\/!L |)U|)3!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT EVIL DUDE!!!!!!!" "Whatever. What's the diff?" Relena really could do a very good valley-girl impression when she was in the mood. "NOW. What do you want?" -Hmmmmmm.....I'll have to be careful with this one.- he mused. -But she's absolutely perfect for my eeeeeevil plan!- "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "What are you laughing at?" Relena asked, squinting her eyes at him suspiciously. "Ummmm..........nothing." he replied, looking around, not sure of what to say. So the 3\/!L |)U|)3 DID have faults when it came to certain evil actions! ~*Meanwhile....*~ Ten miles down the road, the five guys finally stopped. (Keep in mind, this is only 30 minutes later.) "Di..di...did we lose her?" a very out of breath Hiiro asked. "Yeah man, I think so." After taking a breath, Duo added, "Whew! That was a close one!" Rested, he promptly began teasing Hiiro. "Hiiro's got a staaaaaalker! Hiiro's got a staaaaaalker!" When he started dancing around, Hiiro had had enough. "Get over here, you braided baka!! Cayete, or I'll cut off your braid, braid boy!" He started chasing Duo with a scissors. "Where did that thing come from? I wonder where he hides that stuff...." Quatre asked, voicing the thoughts of the rest of the group. "I'm thinking I don't WANT to know." stated Trowa. Just as Wufei opened his mouth to reply, a dark cloud formed on the horizon.....it looked like the area they had just come from. Hiiro just froze. "What the hell is that?" he asked, staring in wonder (well, as close as the perfect soldier can get to wonder) at the cloud. Duo *finally* figuring out that Hiiro wasn't chasing him anymore, slowed down and looked back. "What's wro......." He stopped when he saw the gathering cloud. "What the...." he whispered, stupefied. (Not that that's different from any other time ~_^) "Uh oh..." said Trowa, worriedly. But before he could say more... "You CAN speak!" Duo crowed, eyes wide with laughter. "And you can't STOP!! Now cayete or I shoot!" a *very* angered Hiiro shouted. (Yes! shouted! I'm so proud, our favorite soldier showed emotion! ^_^) "Now THERE'S the Yui we know," declared Wufei with a nod of his head. Now it was Trowa's turn to shout. "And there's a Relena that we don't know, but knew existed deep down....er, not deep, but inside of her!!!" He was pointing towards the cloud, where they could see Relena flying towards them.. Wait a second!! Relena....flying?!?!?! And she looked pissed beyond belief! (Yet again, not anything new, is it?) Termino! I hope all of ya liked it.....now please review and tell me if it's funny enuf to keep writing! And if it was too short or something....I didn't know how to end it, whether to keep going or what....so tell me! ^_^ baibai minna! duomo arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^ ai, -phishi 


End file.
